


Up For Grabs

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill isnt the one who hurt him though, Blood, Creepy Bill, Dippers just a trouble magnet, Injured Dipper, Kidnapping, M/M, One sided conversation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you really shouldn't make a habit of making yourself so vulnerable, if you don't wake up soon I really will take you Pine Tree." Bill finds Dipper alone, unconscious and utterly defenseless in the middle of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted this on fanfic dot net and tumblr and people seem to like it. I'm aware that not everyone goes to the first sight anymore and that, again, not everyone is into tumblr. So I decided to make this my first post on AO3. I'll post my other Gravity Falls work here as well. Thank you to everyone who has bothered to read this and to everyone who is bothering to read it now. I love you and you're awesome. Enjoy!

Laughter, echoing and distorted and more like an illusion then a reality pierced it's way through the forest. "Well what do we have here?" A chipper voice called as a man clad in black and yellow shimmered into existence. He hovered for a moment in a frozen world of gray, grinning down at the sight before him. "You kids sure do like to get into trouble, don't you?" He asked, floating closer the unconscious body of one Dipper Pines. 

The kid was sprawled carelessly across the ground, as if he'd been tossed there and left forgotten. "Pine Tree Pine Tree," Bill cooed leaning over the boy's broken body. Blood dripped steadily from pale, parted lips and his eyes were closed, face pulled taught in pain even while unconscious. The demon laughed, brushing his hand across the preteen's cheek. "Someone cut you down." 

There was no answer, just the pitter patter of rain falling and slowly drenching the forest. "You know kid," Bill hummed trailing his finger across the brunette's bruised jaw, "you're pretty cute when you're all smashed up." He grinned, hand moving down Dipper's throat to trace the edges of a long, shallow gash that reddened his chest and what remained of his shirt. "You should look like this more often." The dream demon looked up then, his single unblinking eye wandering around the half destroyed clearing.

 "Now where could Shooting Star be?" He murmured, finger's still slowly cataloging his favorite little adventurer's wounds. A maniacal grin retook his lips and he turned his attention back to the unconscious child. "Is she dead?" He asked gleefully, "or did someone kidnap her again?" 

Laughter escaped him again as he casually prodded at what seemed to be a broken arm. "Aw man, I'm so curious" he confessed,  "hey kid, wake up and tell me." Dipper of course, didn't move and Bill sighed. "You're not dying are you?" The demon asked sounding bored. 

"I'll admit, I can't really tell how much you meat bags can take." He frowned, eye narrowing. "I like you broken, but it would be boring if you died." Sighing theatrically, the shapeshifter threw himself onto the ground beside his favorite toy and stared up at the sky. "Hmm, I wonder what I should do."

His head tilted to the side at a weird angle, so that he was left staring into Dipper's closed eyes. "Well, Shooting Star and Stanford left you all alone and adorably destroyed in the middle of nowhere. Anyone could just take you." A grin slid back across his lips. "So maybe I will." 

The idle idea swelled and took root inside his mind and his grin stretched as he sat up, hovering up and above Dipper. "Actually," one of his hands cupped the boy's face, "that's not a bad idea." He gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking of it and tilted the little broken Pine Tree's head up so that, if he were awake, they'd be locked eye to eye. Ha, eye. 

"What do you think Pine Tree, how would you like to come be my puppet for all eternity?" He laughed poking the kid's nose with the tip of one dry, black gloved finger. "I wouldn't mind seeing you hang yourself on your own strings." Dipper's continued silence brought more amusement to the dream demon and he dropped down a bit, face mere inches from the young adventurer. "You know, you really shouldn't make a habit of making yourself so vulnerable, if you don't wake up soon I really will take you Pine Tree." 

His smile stretched wider, taking on a maniacal edge. "I don't like giving up the things I want kid, and you really are leaving yourself up for grabs here, hasn't Stanford taught you better by now?"

A crash in the forest broke him out of his one sided staring contest with the unconscious child and he looked up, studying the trees. "Dipper!" The voice was Shooting Star's and it was accompanied by more crashing and the rev of the golf karts engine. A terrified roar soon followed and Bill raised his one visible eyebrow in amusement, wondering what on Earth the kids had gotten into.

"Looks like the cavalries on its way kid." Bill explained to the bloody boy, his tone a mixture of amusement and displeasure. He turned back to Dipper and let out a theatrical sigh of disappointment. "Which means our little chats drawing to a close, too bad," he grinned, "you're such a good listener." In the distance, Wendy bellowed in fury and another loud crash echoed about the forest. 

He ignored it, instead choosing to run the tip of his finger across one of Dipper's eyelids. "I guess I'll let them take you home." The dapper demon mused quietly. "But really kid, don't leave yourself lying around like this again okay?" he lectured sternly. 

A sly grin overtook his face once more and he added a bit of power to his words, making certain that even unconscious, Dipper would hear them. "Next time I find you like this Pine Tree, I will take you, and I will keep you, and I will never let you get away." Dipper's body tensed briefly before relaxing again and a whimper of pain escaped him. The malice suddenly faded from Bill's demeanor and with a quick laugh he pressed a kiss to his little adversary's cheek. "Consider that a warning kid. Now I'm gonna split, I've got better things to do then get into a screaming match with Shooting Star, Red and Question Mark. You take care of yourself Pine Tree and remember," his eye glowed blue briefly as he faded away, "i'll be watching."

When Dipper woke up much later that day, he was wrapped up in more blankets then anyone could ever need, bandaged from head to toe. And despite Mabel and Soos's  aggressive fussing and Stan and Wendy's passive concern he couldn't shake the heavy feeling of dread that had settled in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, chapter two. Second and last.

Bill whistled idly to himself as he tore the heart out of the last of the vampires. Honestly, you'd think that they'd know better then to try and double cross him. Not that it mattered, he had what he wanted and now he didn't even have to fulfill his end of the bargain. Which was probably for the best, he didn't particularly feel like rounding up a hundred human babies. Mostly because they screamed a lot and hey, he had sensitive ears.

The demon studied the heart for a few seconds, briefly he considered popping in on the saplings and leaving it on Pine Tree's pillow. It'd be funny to watch him freak out and try to decipher the meaning behind it. After a moment he shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder, he wasn't really one for mushy gushy romantic gestures. As the vampire started to turn to dust at his feet he wondered if it really was the last one or if a few had managed to escape and hide themselves.

Grinning at the thought he dropped to the ground, his feet landing with a soft thump. "Ready or not," he trilled walking down the hall and opening doors with a flicker of power as he passed, "here I come." His eye scanned every room, glowing blue as it did and his humming continued. He had to admit that he enjoyed this sort of game, the thrill of hunting down his enemies. Making them scream and beg for mercy.

A snicker cut off his whistling for a moment before it died abruptly as he came to a sudden halt in front of one of the doors. It, like all the others he'd passed had been thrown wide, giving him a clear look into what was waiting inside. The demon's grin stretched as he entered the room, eye greedily taking in the boy chained to the wall. "Well aren't you one Hell of a prize." Bill remarked slamming the door shut behind him with a wave of his hand. "I guess that means I won this little game."

Dipper said nothing in response and as he got closer Bill realized that this was because the boy was unconscious. Go figure. A laugh escaped him as he gripped the boy's chin and tilted it up. "Oh Pine Tree," he cooed, "we really have to stop meeting like this." The grin slipped off his face as he took in the bite marks that littered his favorite adventurer's pale, thin throat.

His eye glowed red for a few seconds before fading back as he collected himself. "Now what did those idiots think they were doing touching my stuff?" Bill pondered absently as he pressed his finger's along Dipper's throat. He figured that by now most creatures were quite aware of his fondness for this particular little meat bag. The demon consoled himself with the fact that he'd already burnt this presumptuous hive of bloodsucker's to the ground. 

A smile slipped back onto his face. "Oh well, at least this gives me a chance to see you all broken up again Pine Tree." He sighed a little dreamily as he took in the brunette's wrists, held high above his head and rubbed raw and bleeding. The kid probably struggled a lot to end up like that. It was a shame he'd missed seeing it, he was probably adorable struggling and screaming.

"You're so damn cute Pine Tree." Bill hummed kissing Dipper's pale lips. "Cute but forgetful." He smirked against the male twin's skin, "what did I tell you about looking like this kid?" The demon purred and with a theatrical little snap the chains holding Dipper disappeared, sending him tumbling into Bill's waiting arms. 

With a wide, vicious grin that was all teeth the dream demon wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, his free hand curling into brown locks and forcing Dipper's forehead against his own. "I warned you Pine Tree," he said cheerfully, voice echoing and eye glowing a bright, horrible blue. "This time, I won't let you get away."


End file.
